Magic art Fairy tail!
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: "You are strong. I am all fired up!" Join Fairy tail you will not regret it. I know it was to fishy to be true. " Fire dragon's Iron fist!"... and rest of it in the story :) Maybe femslash.
1. Chapter 1

**I** **don't own Fairy tail. And also there will be some mentions about Merlin, but there will be no real connection with the legends, just my made up legends.**

 **Maybe femslash.**

 **Magic art: Fairy tail!**

 **Chapter 1. Shadows.**

" _Tomorrow will be a sunny Saturday. Air temperature +20 C. And just a slight breeze. Great day to go out_!" On the radio sounded the weather forecast for tomorrow. But did someone listen to it? Maybe, the person in the small room, where the radio sounded. A small working room, yet the person, that was always there, gave the room a bit of home feeling. But, like for everyone else, it doesn't matter, home is home, a place where you work can't replace it. And, so, it was for this young woman too.

She is doing the finishing touches for today's work. As always she looks relaxed and enchanting. Her black, curly hair falls over her shoulder as she leans a bit. There are people that say, that they have seen blue spark in those beautiful, black hair.

There is other thing, which catches people's eyes. It's a blue necklace. She is always wearing it. There are many guesses about the necklace, but none of them stand near the truth.

Her work is done, finally, she can go home, well, drive home, in her black BMW. It's not a long drive, her two room apartment is near where she is working.

She makes something light to eat and after that falls into the bed.

She does need the sleep, because soon things will change.

…

 **Ringgggggg, wake up! Ringgggggg, wake up!**

What is this annoying sound?

 **Ringgggggg, wake up! Ringgggggg, wake up!**

Alarm? But I didn't set it. It looks like someone is calling. It's Aunt Sarah calling. Did she, again, change the melody, when she is calling? When did she do that?

"Hello."

"Judging from your voice, you were still sleeping, Maddie. Good morning, though it's eleven o'clock."

"And it's Saturday."

"And you forgot." Forgot? Shit. I forgot! "I am sorry. But don't worry, I will visit you today!"

"Good."

"Okay. Bye."

No relaxing Saturday for me. I need to get ready.

….

"Master?" A beast, that comes out of shadow, looks at the man who is standing near the edge of roof.

"The view is beautiful today, isn't it?" the man, that is called a master by the shadow creature, says.

"To sunny for my liking, Master", the shadow creature answers.

"Then I will make it a bit darker."


	2. Chapter 2

**I** **don't own Fairy tail.**

 **Magic art: Fairy tail!**

 **Chapter 2. Storm.**

"It's been too long, Maddie!" I was meted by my aunt and her tight hug.

"I was busy."

She releases me from the hug," If you are talking about work, then I am not believing. For a mage there is always a way." Yes, for mage many things comes easier than for normal human. But what we have to go through. Things that we need to sacrifice, because we are mages," I don't like to use magic that much. Not since then."

My aunt's cheerfulness disappears and sadness clearly can be seen. I know she was hurt by it too," They were doing their duty." She says.

"Yes! And it costed them their lifes. And I am talking not only about my parents, but about everyone else!"

"That's how it is."

"Oh, really. That mages, that are just beginning to learn magic, with thoughts that it will be the greatest experience, are almost like sentenced to death!", so, many people, that I know died because of it. Just to see if they are the right owners.

"Till every Merlin's treasure are found and given to right people. Or if the Merlin's book is found."

"How long it will take? And Merlin's book, it is been searched so many times, and not even the smallest clue have found where the book is." Or if it really exist.

"Let's not talk about this things. Let's go to the kitchen. I need your help."

Of course, there will not be answers, for these questions.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Merlin was the most powerful wizard, ever lived on Earth. And in some way, he is still influencing the world.

Merlin's treasures are things, which belonged to Merlin or was important to him. For example- staffs, rings. But the most important of Merlin's treasure is the Merlin's book, which he wrote. They say, that in the book are written the most powerful spells and a spell, which makes all the treasure go the right owners.

But no one have seen the book, not since the time when Merlin was alive. That's why the true Merlin's treasure owners are searched, sometimes in deadly way. If the treasure is taken by the wrong person, the treasure will kill that person.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Hi, Maddie!" my little cousin Alex says.

"Hi, Alex! How are you doing?"

"Great! I soon will start going to school!" he seems to be a bit too excited about the school," And learn some magic spells!" oh, that's why. So, he can use magic. My aunt's husband is a normal human, so there was chance, that Alex would not have magic powers. Or blood line are strong one.

"Go assemble the plates on the table." my aunt says to Alex. Probably, because she felt, that I want to talk about it with her.

"Okay", Alex says and goes out of the kitchen.

"So, will you send him to school for mages?" I ask.

"Do I have a choice in this matter?" she asks.

No, she doesn't. If she doesn't sent Alex to school for mages, than a powerful mages will come and accuse about dangerous magic using or think of other accuses.

"Is there a place, where being a mage doesn't give you headache, but is fun and amazing?"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Eartland. Fairy tail guild.

"Oi, Ice princess, what did you just say!?" a pink haired boy asks to the one, that he is clashing heads with.

"Of course, I need to say it twice to you, so it goes through your thick skull. You. Are. Weak." the black haired boy says, giving out an ice aura.

"I will beat you!" and the pink haired boy gives out a fire aura. But unknown to them, a person, with scarlet hair and deadly aura, was nearing them. When they, finally, felt, that someone is nearing, it was too late. They both were hit and now where laying on the floor.

"Gray! Natsu! Do you even know what you both just did? You scared away two potential members of Fairy tail!" and that's other thing that Gray and Natsu didn't notice. Two persons, entering the guild, wanting to join Fairy tail. But after they continuously where hit by ice and fire, they run away.

"We are sorry." They say both, still laying on the floor.

"It's been a while since someone joined Fairy tail", a blonde girl says.

"Well, maybe, next time a strong person decides to join Fairy tail, and will not be scared away by Gray and Natsu." A small man says. The guild master.

"A strong person? Alright! I will have a fight with the next person, who will join Fairy tail!" Natsu, who now is standing, says, having a grin and burning fists.

"That's not have you should tread a new member! And we should go to a mission!" the blond girl says.

"Alright! Hopefully, after the mission, a new member will appear!"

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

"Arrrrrr! Why on Earth the traffic is so slow?" How long it will take to get home? I better turn on the radio, seems it will be a long drive, "The day seems to drastically changing. An unexpected clouds of rain and thunder starts to make the day dark as night.", unexpected. It's never that simple. Interesting, whose fault it is this time. A unexperienced magic user? A trickster? A person, that got lot of anger that he or she can control. There are so many possibilities, yet this particular storm makes me uneasy. Its size and aura, they are too large to be the caused by the usual possibilities. But if I can see that, then people that are more connected to these things can see it as well and will check what the cause of it is. As for me, I am happy, that the traffic is starting to move faster.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

It's raining. But I am, finally, back. I just need to run through the strong rain, to get to the buildings entrance and after that I will make a hot tea.

I take a deep breath and run to the building, but the distance was enough to me soaking.

I open the doors and enter the building and in that instance I felt the magic.

"Oh, good evening, Madeline." neighbour from second floor greets.

"Good evening."

"Who thought, that this sunny day would turn out like this? But still, there are some things that I need to do." And he exists the building. So, this magic barrier is only for magic users. And I am the only mage in this building. Seems someone is waiting for me, probably in my apartment.

I can't ask for help, because the barrier holds of any communication spells and the phone is out of zone, because of the storm. Could be the storm and the barrier created by the same mage? If so, then I am in trouble. These aren't low level spells.

Could it be? That this is work of one of the Morgana's followers? The people, who are the reason why so many have died because of the Merlin's treasure.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

Merlin and Morgana. Both strong mages, but in the end Merlin was stronger. But even though Morgana was defeated, her ideas were are alive, in her followers.

200 years ago something unimaginable almost were to happen. Morgana's followers where very close to resurrect her, but for luck, in nick of time they were stopped. With that necromancy was forbidden.

Before that incident there were many famous necromancers, but risk, that Morgana could be resurrected was too high. And so nowadays necromancy only consist of stories about this lost magic art and warnings, but only for those who obey the rules.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

I never thought, that I will feel this magic. Necromancy. And that means only one thing- Morgana's follower.

Will my magic art be enough to stand against a dark magic and necromancy magic user?

Sorry, Aunt Sarah. Seems I will not visit you next Saturday.

I open the door and enter my apartment. It's so dark. So, there was another reason for the storm," Shadow beast." And it jumps out of shadows. They are most powerful at night and usually don't come out at day, but this day is so dark that it doesn't matter.

"Light magic art- Light Sphere!" The light sphere shows up beside me and with one movement I send it at the shadow beast. He dodges it.

"That was an outstanding light sphere, but it's not enough to beat my shadow beast." A man's voice. If he can control shadow beast he must be very powerful," Show yourself!" Footsteps and then he comes out of the shadows. First thing I notice is his sceptre. A sceptre with snake symbol. Damn it.

I knew, that the person behind all this is powerful, but I did not expect that kind of level of powerful," Verlic", one of the five leaders of the necromancers and dark magic users.

"Madeline Amberrose. A mage with great potential, yet she left school of magic arts at her last year. But there was still a chance, that even if she quite the school, she will make her name well known. But, no! She only used magic for small things. But with that power she has, she could do so much more.", the necromancer leader says.

"Well, I righter use small amounts of magic and live normal human live!" but now I have to fight," Lighting magic art: Electric shock!" It didn't work. He is too powerful to be defeated so easily.

"Let's stop the games. Give me the necklace!" Necklace. Of course, there are no other reason to go all this trouble," No. I will not let you take it. I righter die and take it with me."

"Fool! Attack her!" shadow beast jumps at my direction.

"Light magic art: Chains of light!" Even if this attack will not kill the shadow beast, it will slow him down.

"Well done, but what will you do against me." Shit. He is behind me," Black magic art: dark sword!"

I dodge that, but still the sword edge cuts my shoulder," Argh." What to do? I could use healing spell, but it would take a time.

"I wanted to take the necklace peacefully, but if you want to die."

Attack, defence, healing, none of them will work. I can't use a huge spell, because it may damage the building and hurt people. I can't run away. Breaking the barrier takes much time, which I don't have. There is nothing left, only guessing who will kill me. The shadow beast or Verlic?

 _Magic art: Help of the lost master._

Huh? What it was just now? Help of lost master? He is not lost, he is dead, and soon I will be too.

And the shadow beast launches at me.

 _Magic art: Blink before death._


End file.
